Presse People
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Il y a des choses que Severus se serait bien passé de connaître...


**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à elle.

**Note:** Pardon Severus...

* * *

_Presse People_

La journée commença de la plus parfaite façon qu'il soit. Severus s'était éveillé à six heures ce matin là, comme à son habitude (il avait toujours été un lève-tôt). Parfaitement reposé et de bonne humeur, il sortit du lit et enfila ses charentaises. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine le pas léger, remerciant mentalement les Moldus français d'avoir inventé ces très chères pantoufles qui protégeaient ses précieux orteils de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur des cachots. La période des vacances de Noël le dispensait de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et il appréciait le fait d'avoir sa propre cuisine dans ses appartements. Elle lui permettait ainsi d'éviter de croiser toute cette bande de dégénérés bourrés d'hormones et, surtout, elle le tenait éloigné de son bien-aimé directeur qui aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose de dégradant à lui faire faire. Severus avait déjà bien assez de la corvée du bal de la Saint-Valentin, il n'avait pas besoin de s'humilier davantage.

Il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore depuis quelques temps déjà ce qui commençait doucement à l'inquiéter. Pas que le sort du directeur lui importait réellement, mais Albus allait très certainement lui tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre et c'est cela qui l'effrayait.

Il n'avait cependant pas envie de gâcher sa journée à repenser à toutes les étranges lubies du directeur et il se concentra de nouveau sur son petit déjeuner, écartant toute pensée incluant Dumbledore, les élèves et la Saint-Valentin. Il préféra plutôt penser à la journée qui l'attendait et c'est avec délectation qu'il savoura son bacon et ses œufs.

Il se rendait aujourd'hui à Stonehenge pour assister à un colloque réunissant les plus grands Maîtres de Potions d'Europe. Il l'attendait impatiemment depuis deux ans. Il avait manqué celui de l'année passée à cause d'une attaque de Voldemort et lui avait bien fait comprendre que cette année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait se passer de lui si jamais l'envie lui prenait de faire un petit massacre entre midi et deux dans une ville moldue.

Il parcourut rapidement la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier puis partit se laver et s'habiller. Fin prêt, il sortit du château et transplana à Stonehenge.

La journée se déroula sans encombres et quand le colloque se termina en fin d'après-midi, Severus était pleinement satisfait. Il retourna avec joie dans ses appartements.

Il se servit un petit verre de scotch, détacha quelques boutons de sa robe et, charentaises aux pieds, il s'avachit dans son fauteuil près du feu.

Les quelques coups frappés à sa porte n'entamèrent pas sa bonne humeur mais il reprit toutefois un visage impassible avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Sa joie prit fin au moment même où il découvrait l'identité de son visiteur.

Redoutant le pire, il salua poliment son directeur. Vêtu d'une robe rose brodée de petits chats, Albus Dumbledore lui souriait comme un dément, l'œil brillant et les pommettes roses. Il avait l'air visiblement impatient de lui annoncer quelque chose. Connaissant l'homme, Severus attendit avec une certaine appréhension que celui-ci se décide à parler.

Le vieil homme eut un soupir de contentement et se lança.

-Ah mon cher Severus, je dois vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !

Ca commençait bien…

-Je sais qu'elle sera sans doute douloureuse pour vous car je sais que vous tenez énormément à moi…

Severus se retint de rouler les yeux.

-Mais je suis en mesure de vous dire, mon cher ami, que j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur !!

Severus déglutit.

-Je sais que vous allez me dire qu'à mon âge ce n'est pas raisonnable et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. C'est une personne tellement merveilleuse, je n'ai jamais aussi comblé, sur tous les points.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de bonheur alors que son regard partait dans le vague.

-Et je dois vous dire que je n'ai rien perdu de ma fougue d'antan, ajouta-t-il en gloussant comme une adolescente, le regard légèrement lubrique.

Severus retint comme il put son envie de vomir. Il y'avait vraiment des choses qu'on préférait ne pas s'imaginer. Et Dumbledore, nu, en train de faire des folies de son corps en faisait définitivement partie.

-Oh oui Severus, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux et je vais l'épouser !! s'exclama Albus. Mais laissez moi vous présenter la personne qui a changé ma vie…

Le directeur se décala légèrement pour laisser la place à une personne qui était jusqu'à présent cachée derrière la porte.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Severus, voici l'homme de ma vie...Argus Rusard.

Dumbledore se jeta alors sur le concierge et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

* * *

Haletant, le front en sueur, Severus se réveilla en sursaut et chuta de son lit. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de réussir à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar avant de grimacer de dégoût quand il se rappela les images qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il maudit pour la soixante-douzième fois cette foutue moldue et essaya de se rendormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de tels cauchemars. En réalité, tout avait commencé quand, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait lu cette foutue interview de cette horripilante bonne femme qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévoiler la vérité sur Dumbledore. Ah comme il regrettait à présent d'avoir voulu satisfaire sa curiosité…Maudite, maudite JKR.

* * *

_Pour les plaintes adressez vous à JKR. Tout est de SA faute !_

_Huhuhu..._


End file.
